


Badger Game

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 站街仙人跳，两猴摘一桃
Relationships: Benjamin Pavard/Raphaёl Varane, Leon Goretzka/Benjamin Pavard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Badger Game

**Author's Note:**

> 站街  
> 女装  
> 仙人跳  
> 交易失败  
> 全都没有三观  
> 正直人士请点×

“你今天不专心啊，本杰，想啥呢在？”格雷茨卡从帕瓦尔的双腿间抬起头问道。  
帕瓦尔正瘫在床上心烦意乱着，看到那人颧骨通红满脸胡子拉碴的样子觉得更烦了。但格雷茨卡的舌头在自己大腿根那里转个不停，湿漉漉的又膈应又舒服。帕瓦尔正要开口，格雷茨卡又把他的内裤扒拉了一半，舔在要紧的地方，帕瓦尔忍不出抓着床单哼了一声。  
“……我想着今晚找谁下手呢。”他半睁着眼睛说。  
瞎说的。帕瓦尔心里想着今晚就蹬了这个二百五。

然而到了晚上，帕瓦尔仍是悠悠地点起一根细长的薄荷烟，靠在了小巷冰冷的石灰墙上，玩着自己胸前的项链。  
正如之前许多个晚上一样。  
新买的凉鞋有点紧，跟也太高了，如果单脚站立，帕瓦尔就会感到整个人摇摇欲坠。  
就在他实在受不了，弯腰整了一下脚腕上勒得太紧的凉鞋带时，他看到了一个背着双肩包的兜帽走了过来。  
兜帽男也看到了他。  
两个人都挪不开眼睛。  
啧，挺俊一年轻棕皮男子，又高又壮。  
好白的胸。

此款皮肤黝黑精神抖擞英俊男子，帕瓦尔一眼就看上了。  
但他想过很多截停这种男人的方式，例如借个火儿，趴车窗，或者站在霓虹灯闪烁的背景中翘起他笔直修长的腿，直接把人给拦住。  
很多更好的方式，而不是他理鞋带的时候。  
开头平淡点到没关系。这男学生看上去颇为惴惴，但帕瓦尔说只要两百欧的时候，他又像白痴一样点了点头同意了。  
于是帕瓦尔用小拇指跟他拉勾牵着走。这有啥呢，帕瓦尔想着，老的小的，脏的处的，什么货色的男人他没见过。  
再说，这男学生看上去倒是干干净净一本正经的。  
呸。帕瓦尔无声啐了一口，真干净正经能被一个站街的拐走？  
男学生有事没事一直瞟他，一张厚嘴唇紧紧抿着，但还是问道：“你……真是出来卖的？”  
帕瓦尔淡淡地嗯哼了一声。  
小棕皮来劲了：“怎么会想到出来卖呢？”  
你管我？帕瓦尔翻了个白眼没说什么。正好踩到一个旧瓶盖，帕瓦尔哎哟了一声，摇晃了一下便歪倒在那个宽大的怀中，男学生立刻抱住了他。  
帕瓦尔趴在他胸口，从那双眼里看到点不一样的意思。  
“你……你叫什么名字？”  
名字不重要。这是帕瓦尔对以往所有人的回答。“本杰明·帕瓦尔。你呢？”他眨巴着眼睛对棕皮男生说。  
这小男生的喉结滚动了两下。“我叫拉斐尔·瓦拉内，是在……这附近上学的。”  
帕瓦尔伸出手指轻轻点在瓦拉内的嘴唇上笑了笑：“你真是傻啊，把名字告诉人家是要欠风流债的！”

随意把瓦拉内拉进了一个连名字都不用登记的小旅馆。走廊里一股尿骚味，老鼠大大方方地从楼梯上跑下来。  
进门一步到床，帕瓦尔是整个人把瓦拉内扑倒那劣质床垫上的。  
打劫嘛，要的就是直接又高效。  
“哦，我刚才忘记给你说了，两百欧是不贴肉的价。如果贴肉的话……”  
瓦拉内跌倒在床上被吓了一跳，急忙道：“贴肉是什么意思？”  
帕瓦尔笑着翻了个白眼，真是个雏啊。遂两指伸进胸口，捏出一枚安全套来。  
“贴肉的话就要翻倍了啊……唉！”  
不等帕瓦尔说完，瓦拉内一把抢过了安全套，却是把这个还带着帕瓦尔体温的玩意丢下了床，接着猛地拉过帕瓦尔，在他脸上胡乱亲了起来。  
帕瓦尔从来没见过那么没头没脑的，不得不用双手扶着瓦拉内的脸，再次确认道：“贴肉，两……两个小时，不还价了，啊？”  
一说话帕瓦尔自己也吓到了，他没想到自己也开始喘个不停。  
瓦拉内点了点头，撑着坐起来，将帕瓦尔抱在怀中，又分开他的双腿，方便他跨坐在自己腿上。  
手隔着黑色吊带袜摸到帕瓦尔的大腿根处，他用力捏了捏那腿，丝袜的触感是麻手的，和腿部光滑的肌肤对比鲜明。瓦拉内也不知道自己哪来的冲动，或者是脑子里一根理智的筋断掉了，他抠着帕瓦尔的黑丝袜用力撕扯起来。  
帕瓦尔抱着瓦拉内的脖子惊呼。清脆的断裂声，吊带断了。瓦拉内着迷地轻轻抚摸着帕瓦尔的大腿，手的位置越来越接近中间的三角地带，让帕瓦尔感觉怪痒的。接着那深色的手从蕾丝内裤边伸了进去，紧紧贴住了帕瓦尔的那处的皮肉。温热，软软地挤着他的手指。  
瓦拉内想把另一个东西硬梆梆的挤进去。  
帕瓦尔闭上眼睛享受着那只手在内裤中的抚慰，却奇怪格雷茨卡为何还没出现。他再不跳出来，自己怕是真的忍不住要跟这个瓦拉内共渡春宵了。  
“唉……轻一点儿。”在瓦拉内埋在颈窝里亲得叭叭响的时候，帕瓦尔故意提高了声音提醒道，他瞅着空看了一眼房门，简直恨不得直接开口把格雷茨卡喊进来。这白痴肯定被卡在马桶里了！  
瓦拉内在帕瓦尔的下巴下面轻轻拱着：“你好香。”  
“想多闻闻吗？”帕瓦尔决定不管格雷茨卡了，捧着瓦拉内的头，把他的脸轻轻按向了自己的胸口。  
帕瓦尔穿着低胸的裙子，伸手往下一拉便露出了一边高挺而玲珑的乳。瓦拉内的呼吸一下子变得急促，软滑的乳肉堵住了他的口鼻，吮吸起来竟有种酷似果冻一般吹弹可破的质感。脸贴在那细嫩皮肤上轻轻一吸，就尝到了那颗深红色的小小乳头。  
断奶之前不算，这是他有记忆以来头一次把一个人的奶头含在嘴里。瓦拉内心想，我俩一个愿买一个愿卖，明码标价您情我愿，这当然算不上什么过分的事情！想着便把帕瓦尔的乳头嘬出了怪异又色情的响声，更是用粗糙的舌面来回剐蹭那光滑的乳尖，把帕瓦尔痒得腰都软了，又是想笑又是想要，整个人紧紧抱着瓦拉内用力地贴上去。  
算了吧，今天就当真的，不管格雷茨卡那人了！帕瓦尔想着。再说，没想到这个叫瓦拉内的那么好，竟有点不舍得抢他！  
帕瓦尔哪知道格雷茨卡早就埋伏在了门外，透过门缝看着，本来等着帕瓦尔把这倒霉蛋迷得七荤八素便踹开门打劫，哪知道那人竟是个上道的，把帕瓦尔倒是伺候得几乎上了天！  
格雷茨卡从来没见过这样的帕瓦尔，从这里看过去，帕瓦尔歪着脑袋搁在瓦拉内的脑袋上，整个人激动得脖子都泛了一层粉红色。平常的他不是这样的，平常他就那么躺在床上，整个人端着架着的，不会多露出一丝享受的表情，那时倒还像是个不情不愿出来卖的。但是格雷茨卡喜欢啊，他知道抱着帕瓦尔慢慢操进去是多么舒服，脸搁在他的胸口就能闻到一丝若有若无的奶香，将手指放在他的卷发中，他就像一只发情的猫一样闭上眼睛发出绵长的呻吟声。  
格雷茨卡眼睁睁地看到那只黑色大手推进了帕瓦尔棕色的卷发中。  
帕瓦尔仰起了头，发出了那熟悉的舒爽的声音。  
那双手又下去了，只管在帕瓦尔身上胡乱地揩，缓缓推着他一双雪白的奶子，然后从腋下滑到后背，将帕瓦尔整个抱住，双手在半裸的背上游走了一圈，摸索着后背的拉链，滋溜一声拉到了底。  
帕瓦尔的身子像一枚剥开的鲜果儿似的跳了出来。  
操。  
格雷茨卡摸了摸自己的裤裆。胯下已经发热了。  
瓦拉内并没有立刻将帕瓦尔脱光，一溜亲到了他的骨型突出的肩头。帕瓦尔也不闲着，熟练地把瓦拉内裤裆里的大东西掏了出来，第一下先好奇地观察了一下颜色——看惯了格雷茨卡的，他确实是第一次见识到棕皮男人这根深沉了许多的器物。  
手上捧着，帕瓦尔不禁笑了一声，轻声道：“呀……比我想象的还黑。”  
瓦拉内整张脸都要烧起来了。  
帕瓦尔看着他笑了笑，挪了个舒服姿势便低下头去，两片微微翘起的嘴唇在龟头上剐蹭了一下。虽是根深色玩意儿，还是能看得出蹭上了一丝帕瓦尔下午新擦的番茄红。瓦拉内大气不敢出，看着帕瓦尔张开嘴把自己的玩意儿一点点吃了进去。世上没有两根一模一样的老二，正如没有两个一模一样的人。看着帕瓦尔熟稔的样子，瓦拉内甚至想象着他这个样子吃过多少种型号的那东西。  
那些男人让他用这双鲜红的嘴唇给自己丑陋的东西上色，进进出出。  
瓦拉内瞬间想起来“禽兽”二字怎么写。他按着帕瓦尔的后脑勺，揉弄手心中柔软的发卷，将帕瓦尔的脑袋深深按了下去。  
帕瓦尔不禁松开了手，喉咙里发出一声模糊的呻吟，心中暗笑这瓦拉内看上去沉稳，定力却那么差。他重新掌控了口中的物事，从侧面上下地舔，龟头抵着喉咙的软肉舔，帕瓦尔知道怎么做能让男人疯狂，而这种没啥经验的又最怕什么。  
帕瓦尔把手中的根状物嘬出了让瓦拉内心虚的响声，也让门外的格雷茨卡走也不是留也不是。帕瓦尔仿佛料到格雷茨卡正贴着门缝巴巴看着，嘴上不停，那只被黑纱包裹的屁股也对着门慢悠悠翘了起来，随着吞吐的节奏摇摆着。  
帕瓦尔吐出口中的湿乎乎的大东西，瞟了一眼瓦拉内，轻声嗔道：“呆着干什么，摸我。”说着牵起瓦拉内的手放在自己的胸口。瓦拉内像教徒膜拜圣像一般着了迷地摸着帕瓦尔的胸部的肌肤，又忍不住问：“你怎么……”  
帕瓦尔把瓦拉内的玩意吞吐了几下又拿了出来，眨了眨眼睛：“我怎么？”你要是说我经验丰富我可咬你啊，他想。  
瓦拉内神情复杂地说道：“……怎么你偏就要出来卖呢？”  
帕瓦尔心里白眼翻上了天，嘴上却笑笑，趴过来用自己一双棕色的眸子近距离盯着瓦拉内，笑了笑：“我就喜欢出来卖，好玩。怎么，不行吗？”说着伸出指头点了点瓦拉内的胸口：“你付钱，我让你爽，别想些有的没的。”帕瓦尔揪着瓦拉内的衣领处，低头吻了吻他滚动不定的喉结，顺势把瓦拉内扑倒在了床上。  
瓦拉内双手顺势摸上了帕瓦尔的屁股。  
格雷茨卡倒抽一口凉气，看到那双棕色大手隔着黑色丝袜硬是抠进了臀沟中，丝袜质地再滑，贴着那片皮肉摩擦也是粗糙的，帕瓦尔不禁呻吟出声。  
瓦拉内听到那呻吟，手上更坚定了：“扯烂了，我赔你一个！”一边说着，一边从内裤的侧面开始发力地撕，刺啦一声，帕瓦尔整个雪白的屁股终于露了出来，被瓦拉内抓在手心里揉捏着。  
格雷茨卡龇牙咧嘴地看着帕瓦尔的屁股被那双黑手揉成各种形状，而那让他垂涎的密处随着瓦拉内每个不经意的掰开而若隐若现。格雷茨卡觉得这厮绝对没有看上去那么简单，他像是着了道似的用手指探向了帕瓦尔的那里，连招呼都不打一声就戳了进去，换来帕瓦尔一声短促的呻吟——一个书呆子哪里知道这个玩法！  
帕瓦尔紧缩着身子，将瓦拉内的手指牢牢地锁在自己的穴内。他朝瓦拉内眨了眨眼睛，呼吸着热气亲他厚实的下嘴唇：“继续啊，你的指头明明……那么长。”  
噢，喜欢这么玩儿。瓦拉内明白了。他向来是无师自通第一名。  
他把手指转着继续往里面捅，比他想象的热，比他想象的更有压迫力。瓦拉内甚至不知道等下自己的小兄弟能不能顺利进去。帕瓦尔轻轻扭着屁股，瓦拉内能感到那些幼嫩的肌肉正在努力放松。他把帕瓦尔拉下来与他亲嘴，一根手指退了出去，两根手指又进来。  
帕瓦尔手上开始搓他的兄弟，他已经对这根被他玩得湿湿的又硬硬的黑东西着了迷，心里竟想着，出来卖是多么快活，每天可以体验不同男人的活计！  
帕瓦尔把瓦拉内的手从自己身体里拽了出来，扶着瓦拉内那根屹立不倒的旗杆，慢慢坐了下去。  
格雷茨卡看到帕瓦尔的屁股被那根深色的大家伙硬生生撑开，而帕瓦尔发出了一丝得到满足的哼声。  
这就爽了？格雷茨卡心想，那人甚至还没开始动。  
帕瓦尔终于坐到了底，似乎是那根大东西顶到了体内一些神经密集的地方，他的身子一个痉挛，松垮垮挂在一边肩头的连衣裙滑了下去。  
瓦拉内发出一声文化人的咒骂。  
从未有过这样的体验，这和放在手里干巴巴搓的感觉不一样。明明那温暖的穴只是包住了小兄弟，瓦拉内却感到浑身都要火辣辣地冒汗。帕瓦尔试图挪动一下换成一个便于骑他的姿势，而瓦拉内感觉自己在被他抓着鸟儿走。  
“你好硬啊……”帕瓦尔自己也是脸颊飞红，朝他眯了眯眼睛，底下还故意夹了瓦拉内一下。  
“嘶……你轻点！”瓦拉内忍不住想求饶。  
帕瓦尔抿着嘴唇笑了，竟然有操人的求轻一点，他还是头一次遇到。  
“好啊，那就轻一点。”帕瓦尔坐在瓦拉内的身上轻轻晃动着，屁股在瓦拉内的腿上或轻或重地刮蹭，由于双腿大开，被进入的那点毫无保留地被格雷茨卡看在眼里。格雷茨卡看着帕瓦尔被别的男人上，粉红色的洞口被一根深棕色的器官进出着，竟然有种难以言喻的兴奋感。  
问题是他并不想站在破旅馆的走廊上手淫。  
门被突然打开的时候，瓦拉内和帕瓦尔都吓了一跳。格雷茨卡双眼冒着绿光大摇大摆走了过来，旧牛仔裤的裆部已经高高地鼓起了。  
一向反应敏捷的帕瓦尔先俯身把瓦拉内按在了床上，对格雷茨卡不满地叫道：“你怎么才来？”  
“你们是一伙的？”瓦拉内不可置信地看了看这不速之客，又看了看还坐在他小兄弟上的帕瓦尔。  
“对呀。”帕瓦尔冲着他眨了眨眼睛。  
中计了。瓦拉内这样的聪明人瞬间明白了怎么一回事，他实在不想接受帕瓦尔这样的宝贝儿会跟这种男人搭伙。然而那男人撅着他胡子拉碴的嘴在帕瓦尔赤裸的后背亲了一下，帕瓦尔就像个偷到了糖的小贼似的笑了笑，瓦拉内看得出帕瓦尔乐在其中。  
“老实点。”格雷茨卡斜了一眼被帕瓦尔套牢着要紧处，却挣扎无果瓦拉内。  
“老实点。”帕瓦尔将自己收到最紧，用自己的身体有节奏地玩弄瓦拉内的小兄弟。  
“我没什么钱。”瓦拉内故作镇定地说道。  
帕瓦尔笑了：“没说要你的钱呀。”他在瓦拉内的脸上摸了一把：“但是，你可要让我满意！”说着扭头跟格雷茨卡说：“喂，今天不抢了，跟他好好玩玩？”  
反正帕瓦尔说啥都对，格雷茨卡搓了搓手露出一个奸邪的笑容：“中！”  
瓦拉内深吸一口气心想，不怪自己，这是送上门的。大学里可没这门课。  
读书人的事，不叫玩儿。  
这叫勇于探索未知领域。  
瓦拉内可不想被人瞧不起。他反手抓住了帕瓦尔的双手，捏了捏那光滑纤细的手腕，又用双手扶紧了那线条让人爱不释手的窄腰，把帕瓦尔猛地提上半空又落下，被整个进入的帕瓦尔惊叫出声，想抓住什么东西保持平衡，手却在半空中不小心抓住了格雷茨卡早就预备好的大东西。  
格雷茨卡顺势便将那东西送入了帕瓦尔口中，他一向非常满意自己那玩意的大小，满意地看着帕瓦尔像之前很多次一样努力张开嘴含住了那器官。“怎么样？是他的好吃还是我的？”  
帕瓦尔呜咽了一声没有回答，瓦拉内听到此言，更是心存了要证明自己的心思，稳稳地扶着帕瓦尔，用自己的性器在帕瓦尔的身子下面激烈地抽插。颠簸太过猛烈，格雷茨卡的器官有几次从帕瓦尔的口中滑了出来，轻轻拍打在了他的脸上。瓦拉内抓住了帕瓦尔的手不让他去握住格雷茨卡，帕瓦尔只能偏过头去含住格雷茨卡器官的头部，而格雷茨卡晃荡着那玩意，偏要让帕瓦尔侧过身体凑过去，而后用蘑菇头在他微微翘起的嘴唇上滑过。  
帕瓦尔瞪了格雷茨卡一眼。  
看着帕瓦尔含着那根阴茎的样子，瓦拉内感到自己的阴暗面已经被人激发了出来。当然，拿过心理学高分的他并不为这个人人都有的阴暗面感到可耻，而现在正是利用这个小小阴暗的时候。不得不说这男人的活儿确实大，瓦拉内看着帕瓦尔努力吞咽的样子，让自己的器官进行了最后一轮冲刺，最后埋在帕瓦尔的身体深处射了出来。  
帕瓦尔被那股热流刺激得浑身一抖，也达到了高潮。  
格雷茨卡扶着自己硬邦邦的小兄弟，还是想交代在另外一个地方。“你也玩够了，该我了。”说着把帕瓦尔抱了起来，瓦拉内深色的器官终于与他脱离了，留下了一股淋漓而下的白色浊液。格雷茨卡让帕瓦尔趴在床上，观察着他收缩不及的小洞，那里流淌着瓦拉内的浊液，一片润泽水色。看来不管是什么颜色的鸡，射出来的东西倒是一样的。  
格雷茨卡用手指通了通，那里已经被操得仿佛不会拒绝任何东西，感受到了手指便软软地接纳了进去。里面又湿又滑，任何前戏都不会做到如此效果。帕瓦尔本身很紧，格雷茨卡的大家伙平时要费老大功夫才能完全进去，今天却轻轻一顶便入了一半。  
帕瓦尔也不闲着，找到了瓦拉内刚刚发泄的器官，又张嘴吞了下去。  
瓦拉内看着帕瓦尔通红的脸心情复杂，但更多的是从未有过的舒爽。脑子里掌管理智的区域告诉他，这个看上去比自己还小几岁的漂亮男孩喜欢性带来的快感和不确定性。  
而脑子里掌管快乐的那边告诉他，关你屁事，只管享受吧！  
瓦拉内重新把那卷发脑袋暗了下去，甚至想对帕瓦尔玩一些新花样。  
那边的长脸男发话了：“喂，小黑哥，你知道平时我跟他都玩些什么花样吗？”  
瓦拉内不想接话。  
格雷茨卡却猛地将自己的性器抽出，伸手将帕瓦尔捞了起来。  
格雷茨卡让帕瓦尔紧紧抱着他，接着竟在半空中把性器顶了进去。  
瓦拉内目瞪口呆地看着帕瓦尔挂在格雷茨卡的身上，他的手紧紧搂着格雷茨卡的脖子，而格雷茨卡进入他体内的阴茎成为了全身唯一的支撑点。格雷茨卡得到了宝物似的捧着帕瓦尔的双臀，几乎要在那上面留两个消不干净的手印。帕瓦尔的大腿被撞出了连绵的肉浪，他攀附在格雷茨卡的身上，被他那百分之五十的男朋友蛮横地操着。但帕瓦尔回过了神来，又转头给了瓦拉内一个眼神，招呼他过去。  
瓦拉内爬起来走了过去，帕瓦尔的双臂便环绕住了他，一双仍有口红残留的柔软嘴唇凑了过来。帕瓦尔整个人被顶得一颤一颤，也不知是不是故意的，他一轻一重地咬着瓦拉内的嘴唇。  
瓦拉内也豁了出去，把帕瓦尔从格雷茨卡的怀中抢了过来，照做着悬空操他。帕瓦尔的窄穴几乎没有缓冲地又在短短时间内换了另一个男人的阴茎，整个人兴奋得微微发抖。  
站着日他又是另一个感觉了。瓦拉内心想自己虽是个书呆子，好歹也是个锻炼过身体的书呆子。帕瓦尔的身体温热地坠在他的怀中，随着体内阴茎的每一个深入而发出软糯的哼声。他的一条腿仍被半条丝袜包裹着。格雷茨卡着迷地蹲下抚摸帕瓦尔被的腿，绕了半圈，抬起用那只被黑色丝袜包裹的脚，放在自己的器官上来回摩擦，忍不住感叹道：“哦，本杰，乖宝贝儿……”  
帕瓦尔被格雷茨卡弄得脚心发痒，整个人瑟缩着靠在瓦拉内的怀中，有点生气地意识到这两个禽兽还都穿着衣服。帕瓦尔把瓦拉内衣服上的用力拉了起来，包住瓦拉内的头，又扑上去吻他，死死揪着兜帽边缘，仿佛那块布能将他们两人现在的勾当全部遮住似的。  
手终于酸了，瓦拉内将帕瓦尔放在床上，分开了他早已合不拢的腿再次进入。格雷茨卡也自动挪到了对面，一手扶着帕瓦尔湿润的下巴，一手用自己深红色的龟头像口红似的在帕瓦尔嘴唇上描绘。  
瓦拉内俯下身吮吸帕瓦尔雪白的胸部，刚才没有吃够，现在可要连本带利赚回来。格雷茨卡禁不住笑道：“我就说，谁会不喜欢他的奶子？是不是，本杰？”他轻轻拍了拍帕瓦尔：“说，人人都喜欢吃你的奶子。”  
帕瓦尔将手放在瓦拉内的后脑处，任由他在自己胸口舔着，自己却支支吾吾不愿意说。  
“快说。”这回是瓦拉内在说了，用他过于兴奋的器官深入浅出地催促着帕瓦尔。  
帕瓦尔已经发不出正常的声音了，他感觉整个人都被阴茎环绕着，身体里都是瓦拉内，一睁眼都是格雷茨卡。帕瓦尔拉着瓦拉内的手请求他慢一点，喘息着说道：“呜……人人都喜欢……吃我的……奶子……”  
格雷茨卡听了，整个人更加兴奋，仿佛奖励似的，捧着帕瓦尔的脸猛地亲了下去。

不知过了多久，总之帕瓦尔的双腿被两人轮流抬起来架在肩上相当长的时间，终于双腿落在床上，轻飘飘的，帕瓦尔感觉血液终于开始重新流动起来。  
他被格雷茨卡和瓦拉内灌满了精液，混合着从底下被使用过度的小洞内淌了下来。残余的半只丝袜也不知被谁扯破了，随意扔到了床底。这两个似乎还不愿意放手。瓦拉内抱着帕瓦尔的上半身，而双腿搁在了格雷茨卡的腹部，稍微挪一挪，还是能感受到那根发烫的大东西。  
“所以，你们还准备抢我吗？”瓦拉内调侃着问道。  
他手心的温度正好，帕瓦尔选择了装睡。格雷茨卡一动不动地盯着帕瓦尔，他从未见过这个样子的本杰。  
“……不了吧。”格雷茨卡呆滞着，眼睛都不眨一下，全身上下只有嘴皮子在动：“你也不能报警。”  
“没问题。”  
瓦拉内随意地回答，同样盯着在自己怀中熟睡的帕瓦尔，心想等下要不要那对挺拔的奶子中间偷偷写上自己的电话。

**Author's Note:**

> 不承认这是我写的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈溜了


End file.
